


Die Leiden der jungen Lambert

by LittleXenomorph



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Alternative Sexuality, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Psychic Violence, Sexuality Crisis
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleXenomorph/pseuds/LittleXenomorph
Summary: Lambert möchte unbedingt in das Team der Nostromo. Leider bemerkt sie jedoch schnell, dass sich ihr Wunsch nur unter vielen Auflagen erfüllen kann, in die sie erst hineinwachsen muss. Ihre Vergangenheit wird ihr dabei öfter zum Verhängnis.Währenddessen versuchen die anderen Teammitglieder zu verstehen, wer diese sonderbare Frau ist.





	Die Leiden der jungen Lambert

# Kapitel 1

#  Bewerbung 

Vielleicht sehen die Leute das anders. Vielleicht sehen sie überhaupt nicht. Ich weiß es nicht.  
Es ist so seltsam, nicht wie der Rest zu sein. Viele bemerken es nicht an mir, zumindest kann man es nicht an meinem Körper erkennen. Sie wissen nicht, was mich nach meiner Geburt direkt erwartete, nicht einmal ich selbst wusste es. Ich wusste nicht, wieso meine Eltern sich dafür entschieden, aus mir einen Menschen zu machen, der ich eigentlich von der Natur gegeben nicht sein sollte. Die Natur hat an jemand anders gedacht, als sie mich auf ihren Schoß setzte, den ich erkunden sollte. Aber man hat mir genommen, was mir eigen war und mir gegeben, was eigentlich nicht sein sollte.  
Aber ich wüsste ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich als Mann in dieser Welt überlebt hätte, bestanden hätte. 

Ich bin jetzt schon sehr geschädigt. Ich habe viel zu viele Probleme, die je nach Interpretation andere Auslöser haben. Wieso ich das so sage? Weil bis heute nicht einmal ich weiß, woher das alles rührt. Vielleicht habe ich das Urvertrauen verloren, nachdem man mich Minuten nach meinem Eintritt auf die Erde schon so verschandelt und verletzt hat. Das alles sollte nur so sein, weil ich meine Eltern gefallen sollte? Weil sie nicht das wollten, was ihnen gegeben wurde? Wie widerlich das nur ist. Allein der Gedanke daran lässt mich schon kotzen. Die Probleme, die ich dadurch haben würde, waren ihnen egal, die Konsequenzen nichts, worüber sie nachgedacht haben. Sie haben es einfach getan, aus ihrer Mode heraus. Deswegen habe ich nicht mehr viel für sie übrig, zumindest nicht mehr als Verachtung für das, was sie mir angetan haben. Ich werde es nie nachvollziehen können, obwohl ich den Grund verstanden habe.  
Die, die sich Fachleute nennen, sehen die Operation als Grundquelle meiner Probleme an. Es lässt sich ähnlich erklären, wie ich das getan habe, aber sie sehen das von einer anderen Seite. Sie sehen es schon fast als eine Auswirkung von Identitätsstörung, da immer noch etwas in mir ist, was meiner eigentlich-früheren Natur entspricht, was ausbrechen will. Dieser Mann in mir - Gott, es fühlt sich falsch an, das zu sagen - will immer noch zu Wort kommen, sagen, was er zu sagen hat. Aber das bin ich nicht, war ich nur wenige Minuten meines ganzen Lebens. Trotzdem, so haben die Ärzte es mir erklärt, kann es Probleme geben, besonders im Hormonsystem, obwohl das in der heutigen Medizin angeblich selten sei. Ja, wir schreiben das Jahr 2120, aber ich bin natürlich eine dieser Ausnahmen.

Ohnehin bin ich immer die negativ-wirkende Ausnahme für alles. Ich habe schließlich all diese Probleme, sonst niemand anders, zumindest niemand den ich kenne. So gehe ich durch die Welt, verkracht mit meinen Eltern, ohne Freunde, nur mit mir selbst und diesem Zittern im Leib, das ich immer spüre, das selbst Nikotin nicht mehr unterdrücken kann… konnte es glaube ich auch noch nie, ich habe es mir wohl eingebildet.

Und so sitze ich hier und schaue auf einen dunklen Bildschirm. Ich bin auf einer Liege, die Position ist mir Angesicht des mir bevorstehenden so unangenehm. Ich komme mir verletzlicher vor, als ich sowieso schon bin. Aber ich mache das aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund, den ich mir ausnahmsweise mal selbst aussuchen durfte. Ich wollte es unbedingt schaffen und mit der Nostromo meine erste Mission in Angriff nehmen. Ich weiß, dass ich durch meine Krankheiten wenig Chancen hatte, ich weiß, man würde mich exzessiv darüber ausquetschen, bis ich zusammenbrechen und die Leute dann sagen würden „Seht ihr? Ich wusste, dass sie nicht durchhalten würde. Wer hat sie überhaupt eingeladen?“, aber ich bin fest entschlossen, dieses Mal durchzuhalten. Von Kane, den ich kurz gesehen hatte, der völlig geschafft aussah, erfuhr ich, dass es sehr unangenehm werden würde. Na gut, er sah wirklich total geschafft aus, also werde ich ihm das wohl glauben. Ich fragte mich zugleich, für welche Mission er vorgesprochen hatte.

Es geht also los. Ich schlucke schwer und atme tief durch, versuche meine Nervosität einigermaßen in den Griff zu kriegen. Als die Stimme ertönt, die mich durch das Gespräch bringt, zucke ich dennoch zusammen. Hilfe, ich will hier raus!  
„Guten Tag, Miss Lambert. Mein Name ist Patricia und ich werde Sie heute durch dieses Gespräch leiten.“  
Dieser Kane hatte recht. Selbstverständlich hat diese unangenehme Computerstimme den Vornamen meiner Mutter. Ich erinnere mich wieder genauer an seine Worte, es würden Fallen auf mich warten. Diese ist bestimmt eine von ihnen.  
„Wie geht es Ihnen? Sind Sie nervös?“, ich bin tatsächlich hier mit einer dummen Computerstimme gefangen, liege hier völlig offenbart und ich bin mir sicher, von irgendwo schauen ein paar Leute zu und grinsen wohl in ihre Kittel.  
„Ja… sehr sogar, um ehrlich zu sein.“, ich klinge verlegen, aber das ist dieser Stimme bestimmt egal.  
„Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Haben Sie heute Morgen an Ihre Medikamente gedacht?“, okay, ich rechnete nicht direkt damit, aber schön, diese Fallen waren wohl mehr als nur offensichtlich, „Ja, habe ich, wie immer, keine Sorge.“  
Es ist mir so unangenehm, dass ich aufspringen und gehen will, aber dieser Supercomputer scheint wohl alles zu merken, also versuche ich mich ein weiteres Mal zu beruhigen. Nur leider macht mich das noch nervöser, ich habe Angst, einen einzelnen Atemzug zu machen.  
„Gibt es etwas, womit ich Ihnen helfen könnte?“, ja, mir vielleicht einen Aschenbecher bringen, das wäre eine schöne Idee gewesen, aber ich sage nichts dazu, ich will so wenig wie möglich sagen, was gegen mich verwendet werden könnte. Da fällt es mir auf, ja, ich fühle mich wie in einem Verhör.  
„Miss Lambert? Brauchen Sie etwas?“, ich seufze, „Nein danke, können wir einfach loslegen?“ - „Wie Sie wollen.“, war das jetzt gut oder schlecht?  
Ich meine, für einen Moment Stimmen zu hören, aber bestimmt bilde ich sie mir in meiner Angst nur ein. Ich hoffe es zumindest.  
„Dann beginnen wir nun unser Gespräch… Wie alt sind Sie, Miss Lambert? Wann wurden Sie geboren?“  
Wussten die das nicht? Oder wollten die meine Stimme analysieren? Ich war auf alles vorbereitet, nachdem dieser halbe Zombie aus dem Raum geschlurft kam, scheinbar sehnsüchtig nach Schlaf.  
„Geboren bin ich am 7. November ’93. Also bin ich jetzt noch 26.“, wir haben Juli, deswegen.  
„Wie schön, dann haben Sie ja bald Geburtstag! Haben Sie schon etwas geplant?“, ja, das selbe wie immer. Allein Zuhause sitzen und meine Lieblingsfilme gucken, dazu Eis essen. Japp, Eis im Winter, war eine seltsame Angewohnheit von mir.  
„Nicht wirklich.“ - „Sicher?“ - „Ach, immer das Gleiche, wenn nichts Außergewöhnliches passiert.“, die Stimme scheint schon erkannt zu haben, dass ich misstrauisch bin und lieber ein wenig mogele.  
„Entspannen Sie sich.“, ja, das würde ich gern, wenn ich nicht langsam feststellen würde, dass die Stimme mich an die nervige Nachbarin von früher erinnert und noch immer den Namen meiner Mutter trägt.  
„Ich versuche es…“  
Ich schaue mich um. Hier ist es unheimlich dunkel, lediglich die Bildschirme schenken genug Licht, damit ich mich ein wenig orientieren kann. Hatte man nicht daran gedacht, hier eine Lampe einzubauen? Oder wollte man den Leuten so etwas Angst bereiten?  
„So ist es besser…“, es hatte sich nichts verändert, meine ich zumindest, „Was hat Sie dazu bewegt, sich hier zu bewerben?“  
Uff, die Frage war klar, aber die kann ich wohl von allen Fragen, die noch auf mich zukommen würden, am besten beantworten.  
„Nun, ich bin recht frisch von der Uni und möchte meine Fähigkeiten direkt unter Beweis stellen. Da ich aber… in meiner Missionsauswahl… nun… eingeschränkt wurde, habe ich mich dann für diese hier entschieden. Eine kleine Truppe mit einer kleinen, aber wichtigen Aufgabe. Klingt genau richtig für mich.“ - „Das ist gut möglich. Ihre Fähigkeiten als Navigateurin sind herausragend, wir haben Ihre Noten schließlich vorliegen, aber uns ist sofort die fehlende soziale Komponente aufgefallen. Woran liegt das?“ Wollen die das echt wissen?

Die Tatsache, dass sie mich wohl selbst auf das Thema meiner Krankheit lenken will, macht mich wütend, also überlege ich kurz und mir fällt tatsächlich etwas ein, womit ich etwas davon ablenken kann.  
„Nun, ich wollte mich ganz auf meine Leistungen konzentrieren, da stand mir das schlicht und ergreifend im Weg.“ - „Sie sind also sehr ehrgeizig, Miss Lambert?“ - „Ja, das bin ich tatsächlich!“, ich klinge nun eher ein wenig trotzig, ich will nicht, dass diese Stimme so misstrauisch wird wie ich. Auf den plötzlichen Themenwechsel bin ich aber nicht vorbereitet, „Allerdings fällt die nicht nur während ihrer Studienzeit auf. Sie waren schon mehrfach verheiratet, korrekt?“, nein, bitte, nicht das!  
Das ist noch schlimmer, als über meine Krankheit zu reden. Die Ehen, die ich hatte, sind Themen, über die ich mir geschworen hatte, nie wieder zu sprechen! Wieso nur? Ich will einfach nicht, aber ich bin jetzt Rede und Antwort schuldig.  
„Ja, dreimal genau gesagt. Hat aber alles nicht gehalten. Muss das sein?“ - „Leider ja. Wir wollen herausfinden, wieso Ihre sozialen Kompetenzen nicht so ausgereift sind, wie sie es bei Ihrer Ausbildung eigentlich soll.“, vielen Dank für die Blumen. Echt.  
„Hören Sie. Ich bin eben nicht dazu gemacht, Kontakte und Beziehungen zu pflegen. Ist nicht so toll für meinen Job, weiß ich genauso, aber ich bin ehrlich, ich sehe keine Verbindung zwischen meinem eventuell zukünftigen Job und den Ehen, die alle schon längst wieder geschieden sind. Können wir das also bitte überspringen?“ - „Wie fühlen Sie sich jetzt?“, ich antwortete ohne nachzudenken, hätte ich es mal besser getan, „Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ziemlich wütend.“ - „Macht es Sie nervös, darüber nachzudenken?“ - „Mehr als das! Aufgeregt, weil ich mit niemandem darüber reden will, erst recht nicht mit einem Computer!“ - „Entschuldigung, dass ich Sie korrigieren muss, aber ich bin nur eine Stimme, dahinter sitzt eine Frau mit diesem Namen, die gerade mit Ihnen spricht.“ - „Kann sie nicht herkommen?“ - „Leider nicht. Sonst hätten Sie Vorteile, die Sie gegenüber der anderen Kandidaten nicht haben dürfen. Dafür reichen Ihre Krankheitssymptome nicht aus. Außerdem war das Team überzeugt, dass es Ihnen so besser behagt, da Sie sich Menschen gegenüber gleich immer sehr unwohl fühlen, besonders wenn sie fremd sind.“, damit habe ich gleich die volle Packung bekommen und diese Frau hinter der Stimme - wenn sie existiert - hat die Brücke zu dem Thema geschlagen, wo sie von Anfang an hin wollte - meine Krankheit. Wieso ist es nur so wichtig? Ich kann nichts anderes als Seufzen.  
„Lassen Sie uns darüber sprechen. Kommen Sie gut im Alltag zurecht?“  
Das macht mich nur noch mehr wütend, ich beginne zu zittern.  
„Ja, ich habe schließlich kein Alzheimer oder Asperger Syndrom! Ich komme sehr gut allein zurecht, ich weiß genau, dass Sie und alle, die das hier gerade hören, nicht davon überzeugt sind und genau das auch beweisen wollen, aber ich werde mich deswegen nicht klein kriegen lassen. Ich hoffe, dass Sie alle das verstanden haben!“, ich bin von mir selbst überrascht, ich wollte mich doch zusammenreißen…  
„Ihre Reaktion überrascht mich sehr, Miss Lambert. Sie neigen wohl schnell zu Ausbrüchen, wenn Sie sich unwohl fühlen und man Sie an empfindlichen Stellen piekst.“, natürlich… ist das nicht normal?  
„Lassen Sie uns mit etwas anderem weitermachen, nachdem sich Ihr Puls wieder beruhigt hat. Er ist gerade in einem hohen Stresswertbereich.“, wie überraschend, denke ich nur sarkastisch.

Es dauert tatsächlich geschlagene fünf Minuten, bis die Stimme sich wieder meldet. Das Warten macht mich nervös, aber ich versuche mich gedanklich schnell an einen anderen Ort zu befördern, der mir den Stress für eine Weile nimmt. Tatsächlich schaffe ich es so, mich halbwegs zu beruhigen, auch wenn es eben fünf lange Minuten dauert.  
„Sie scheinen sich wieder beruhigt zu haben, wie schön. Nun, wir sind auch dazu da, um kleine Tests zu machen. Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen Assoziationsketten bilden. Ich sage Ihnen ein Wort und Sie sagen mir spontan, was Ihnen dazu einfällt.“, das klingt nach einer angenehmen Aufgabe und ich nicke, werde mir aber gleich bewusst, dass es wohl nicht so bleiben wird.  
„Ja, bin ich. Wir können loslegen.“  
„Also gut… das erste Wort ist… Katze.“ - „Süß.“ - „Weltall.“ - „Aufregend.“ - „Party.“ - „Furchtbar.“ - „Mutter.“, ich stocke, aber nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. „Verzweiflung.“ - „Vater.“ - „Tür.“, das verstehe ich nicht einmal selbst, aber darum kann ich mir später Gedanken machen, weil die Stimme wird sich bestimmt sehr dafür interessieren, „Wasser.“ - „Ruhe.“ - „Gesellschaft.“ - „Intoleranz.“ - das scheint ihr zu reichen, denn Schweigen erfüllt den Raum.  
Nach einer langen Minute ertönt sie dann wieder. Dieses Mal klingt sie aber ein wenig anders. Ich erschrecke, die Stimme hört sich an wie meine Mutter.  
„Was empfinden Sie, wenn Sie mich so hören?“ - „Das ist nicht witzig… ganz und gar nicht. Hören Sie bloß damit auf, bevor mein Puls explodiert.“, ich grolle, es ist wirklich ein schlechter Witz, den sie da mit mir treiben wollen.  
Ein lautes Piepen erfüllt plötzlich den Raum. Ich zucke zusammen und lege die Hände auf meine Ohren, es ist widerlich, dieser Ton geht durch Mark und Bein. Es hört sich rhythmisch an, wie ein Herzschlag. Die Stimme hat aber immer noch die Nerven, weiterzureden, mit dem Klang meiner Mutter.  
„Denken Sie an die, die Sie lieben. Ihre Eltern, Verwandte, Freunde… wer fällt Ihnen da als erstes ein?“, hoffentlich erwartet die Stimme jetzt nicht, dass ich auf meine Mutter zu sprechen komme.  
Tatsächlich schweige ich. Lange. Minuten vergehen, ohne dass ich etwas sage. Mit dem Piepen fällt es mir tatsächlich sehr schwer, darüber nachzudenken, davon abgesehen, dass mir absolut niemand einfällt. Ich grabe weiter in meinem Kopf und plötzlich erinnere ich mich da an jemanden. Da ich für meine Eltern nur das schlimmste auf der Welt an Gefühlen übrig habe, muss ich über meine Freunde gehen, die… einfach nicht existieren. Dachte ich bis eben, denn da war eine junge Frau, die mir ins Gedächtnis gekommen ist. Sie ist so schön, aber leider habe ich sie nicht oft getroffen. Irgendwann war sie einfach verschwunden, abgehauen, heißt es bis heute noch von ihren Eltern. Ich erinnere mich, sie schnell in den Hinterkopf gedrängt zu haben. Aber sie ist nun in meinem Kopf und geht nicht mehr raus. Nur der Name… er kommt gleich.  
„Renee… Summers.“ - „Sie haben lange gebraucht. Wer ist sie?“ - „Sie ist… war… eine Freundin von mir. Keine Ahnung…“, die plötzliche Erkenntnis, wie einsam ich eigentlich bin, hängt wie ein Stein in meiner Magengrube. 

Ich habe jedes Interesse an dem Gespräch verloren. Ich fühle mich jetzt so müde wie der Mann, dem ich eben begegnet war. Ich verstehe es, ich werde wohl genauso müde sein und aussehen, wenn ich hier fertig bin.  
„Wieso haben Sie ihren Vater mit einer Tür assoziiert? Das ist höchst interessant für mich.“  
Das war mir klar. Immer, wenn sie keinen Rat mehr hat, oder keinen schlauen Spruch mehr auf dem Kasten hat, den sie mir an den Kopf werfen kann, wechselt sie einfach das Thema. In dem Punkt war sie eine genauso ausweichende Persönlichkeit wie ich.  
„Nun… ich habe ihn am öftesten hinter verschlossener Tür vorgefunden.“, das ist mir bis ich es gesagt habe, gar nicht bewusst gewesen. Aber ja, so war es, er war immer beschäftigt.  
Dieses Gespräch ist so sprunghaft wie ich selbst, das ist mir aufgefallen. Vielleicht ist es auch meine Schuld, dass wir so sehr springen. Vielleicht versucht sie sich einfach mir anzupassen… aber genau das wird mir langsam sehr unangenehm, wie die Liegeposition.  
„Sehr interessant. Kommen wir zu einem weiteren Punkt. Ich möchte Ihre Stärken und Schwächen herausfinden. Können Sie sie mir nennen? Am besten so spontan wie möglich?“, auf die Frage bin ich ausnahmsweise vorbereitet, „Also meine Stärke liegt ganz klar in meiner Professionalität, einmal in der Arbeit, kann mich nichts mehr von ihr abbringen, bis ich sie perfekt gemacht habe.“, was sogar stimmt, „Was meine Schwäche betrifft, nun… die haben wir ja jetzt zum Erbrechen durchgekaut, meine fehlenden Sozialkompetenzen.“  
Die Stimme schwieg. Irgendwas musste also schon wieder verkehrt sein. 

„Das stimmt, wir haben das jetzt stark durchexerziert.“, das war das einzige Kommentar für lange Minuten. Ich lag lediglich da und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Sollte ich nun etwas sagen? Sollte ich jetzt gehen, mich bewegen? Ich war mir nicht sicher, also blieb ich einfach liegen und wartete. Von irgendwo hörte ich Geraschel, mein Kopf drehte sich leicht nach rechts, wo ein großer Spiegel hing. Mir war schon klar gewesen, dass das ein Fakespiegel war, hinter dem die Leute sich verstecken und mich beobachten konnten. Nur wieso konnte ich das Rascheln hören? Es sollte doch bestimmt schalldicht sein… oder kam das alles aus einem Lautsprecher?  
Ich zuckte zusammen, denn jemand kam auf einmal herein. Eine ältere Frau, in ihren 40ern, langes, schwarzes Haar, bekleidet mit einem weißen Kittel, an dem ein Namensschild hing. _Patricia Cromwell_ , das war also die Frau hinter der Stimme. Sie schaute mich mit einem seltsamen Blick an, der nicht deutlich machte, ob sie Mitleid mit mir hatte oder enttäuscht von mir war. Als sie an meine Liege trat und leise seufzte, war mir klar, dass irgendetwas ganz grundlegend falsch gelaufen war. „Es tut mir leid, Miss Lambert…“, sagte sie vorsichtig, „ich kann den Test nicht mit Ihnen weiterführen. Ich will nicht sagen, dass Sie ungeeignet sind, aber…“ - „Genau das wollen Sie sagen, Patricia. Sagen Sie’s einfach. Ich bin zu schlecht.“, ich schluckte die bittere Enttäuschung herunter, die sich wie Galle in mir sammelte. Am liebsten wollte ich weinen und weglaufen, aber ich war mir sicher, sie hätte mich nicht gelassen.

_Sie brauchen eine spezielle Art von Tests und individuelle Vorbereitung…_  
Dieser Satz hallte noch Tage später in mir nach. Ich war tatsächlich durchgekommen, aber mehr als eine Art Spezialkandidat, der wegen der professionellen Kompetenzen unbedingt dabei sein sollte, aber wahrscheinlich sonst gar nicht gewollt war.  
Unsicher trat ich wieder in das verheißungsvolle Gebäude, in dem meine Träume nicht vernichtet, aber zumindest in den Schatten gestellt wurden. Auf dem Weg zu einem Seminarraum begegnete ich wieder dem Mann, der wie ein Zombie an mir vorbeikam. Auch heute sah er nicht sonderlich fit aus. Vielleicht war es einfach sein Gesicht, andererseits kannte ich seine Vorgeschichte nicht. Wir nickten uns - beinahe freundschaftlich - zu, er hielt mir die Tür zum Raum auf.  
„Kane, richtig?“, fing ich unsicher an, hoffentlich hatte ich mir seinen Namen richtig gemerkt. „Ja… dann musst du Lambert sein. Komm rein, wir sind schon alle versammelt, dann kann es nämlich losgehen!“. Er lächelte, was das schönste war, was ich in den letzten Tagen gesehen hatte. Ich errötete leicht, als er den Platz neben sich frei räumte und setzte mich hin. Mir gegenüber war eine andere Frau, wohl etwas älter als ich, mit schwarzen Locken und kantigem Gesicht. Sie sah sehr ernst aus und studierte einen Hefter, den wir alle vor uns liegen hatten. Mit ihr würde ich wohl eher nicht ins Gespräch kommen, aber das war mir egal. Ich schaute neben mir zu Kane, der noch immer lächelte und nebenbei den Hefter aufschlug.  
„Mal sehen, womit wir die nächste Zeit gequält werden!“


End file.
